Emily's Confession
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily loves Hotch and knows that he loves her but she is still afraid of something. Done to a dare from PrincessAletheia and to the song title prompt Sometimes by Britney Spears!


A/N: Alright this one shot is a dare from PrincessAletheia!!! It of course will be done to a Song Title Prompt!!! LOL!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Sometimes.

Song Title Prompt: Sometimes – Britney Spears

Emily was in love with Hotch and she knew that he was in love with her. They have revealed their feelings to one another. She knew that she needed to get over the fear that he was going to hurt her in some way. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. She also knew that she needed to be up front about her fears and also tell him what was going on in her head. She couldn't keep just telling him that everything was fine because she knew that he didn't believe her.

Hotch knew that something was up with Emily but he didn't know what. He knew that he needed to get to the bottom of it. They were at his house tonight so he was hoping to talk to her some once they put Jack down to bed. He smiled as he thought about how they both tucked Jack in. Jack had told Emily that he loved her and was happy she was always there when it came to his bed time. Right at this minute he was walking towards his bedroom where he knew Emily was waiting for him. He took in a deep breath and then entered his bedroom.

Emily was sitting on the edge of Hotch's bed when he walked in. She lifted her eyes up to his and she knew that this was the moment that she was going to have to be completely honest with him. She knew that she was hurting him by not opening up and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. She loved him with every single fiber of her being. She needed him like she needed air to breathe. He was her reason for living. Him and his son had become her world. She loved Jack like he was her own son and not just the son of the man that she was in love with. Jack made bad days better.

Hotch came to a stop about a foot away from Emily. He looked into her eyes and saw a lot of emotions going through them. He could tell that she was getting the courage up to tell him something and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not. He just hoped that she wasn't ending their relationship. He didn't know what he would do or if he would be able to go on without her.

Emily took a deep breath and patted the spot beside her on the bed. She looked at Hotch as he gave her a slight smile and walked over and sat beside her. She turned towards him and leaned in and gave him a slow kiss. There was no way she was going to be able to get through her confession without getting one kiss from him. She broke the kiss slowly and then took his hands in hers.

"Aaron I need you to listen to me before you say anything. This is hard for me so I want to make sure that I get it all out. Can you do that?" Emily said.

Hotch frowned a little but nodded. "You can tell me anything Emily. You don't need to be afraid for any reason."

Emily nodded and took in a deep breath. "I love you Aaron. I love you so much that it honestly scares me. I'm not use to feeling this much emotion and I don't know what to do about it. Sometimes when I look at you I feel as if my heart is about to burst wide open. What I feel for you makes me want to run sometimes. I have a fear and I know that it's irrational. My fear is that you will hurt me. And Aaron I know that you would never hurt me but it doesn't mean that I still don't feel that fear. Sometimes I feel like running but you and that little boy in the next room keep me here. I love you Aaron and I never want to stop."

Hotch smiled as Emily finished talking. He let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't ending things between them. Anything else he can deal with.

"Emily I promise to never hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you. You and Jack are the reason I'm alive. Everything I feel for you makes my world a better place. I will always be here for you. I will never let you go. I love you Emily and I never want to stop." Hotch said with a wide smile on his face.

Emily grinned and then pushed Hotch down onto the bed before straddling him. She leaned down and gave him a soul shattering kiss. She poured all of her love and then some into this kiss.


End file.
